Krähenmord
Krähenmord ist eine Sekundärquest in . Handlung Habt Ihr Euch entschieden, ihm zu helfen, warnt er Euch, dass es sich um ein außerordentlich gefährliches Individuum handelt, das zudem sehr manipulativ ist und Ihr Euch nicht von ihm einseifen lassen sollt. Der Assassine hat Verbindungen zu den Dalish, am besten beginnt Ihr dort mit der Suche. Bei den Dalish erklärt eine junge Elfe namens Variel, wo man den Assassinen finden kann; sie sagt, dass er ihr aufgetragen habe, es jedem zu sagen, der ihn sucht, damit der Clan nicht angegriffen wird, weil sie ihn verstecken. Ab diesem Moment zeichnet sich bereits ab, dass der Meisterassassine wohl nicht so ist, wie Ihr es erwartet habt, wenn er dafür sorgt, dass der Clan nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen werden soll. Der Assassine versteckt sich in der gleichen Höhle, in der Ihr bereits gewesen wart, um den Varterral erschlagen. Umso größer ist Eure Überraschung, als sich herausstellt, dass das Vieh offenbar wiederauferstanden ist. Zudem ist die Höhle mit zahlreichen Fallen versehen. Sobald der Varterral wieder erschlagen ist, zeigt sich der Assassine. Er stellt sich als Zevran Arainai, Abenteurer und Gelegenheitsassassine, vor. Ist Anders in der Gruppe, erwähnt er, dass er bereits von Zevran gehört hat und dass dieser mitgeholfen hat, die Fünfte Verderbnis zu beenden. Zevran erklärt überrascht, dass er eine Horde Krähen erwartet hat, aber sicher nicht den Champion von Kirkwall. Ihr seid Euch nicht sicher, ob er nun von Vögeln spricht und Zevran ist erstaunt, dass Ihr noch nie etwas von den sagenhaften Krähen, der Assassinengilde von Antiva gehört habt. Er erklärt, dass sein einziges Verbrechen darin besteht, die Gilde verlassen zu haben, was sie nicht akzeptieren und er für diesen Verrat sterben muss. Ihr bezweifelt zurecht, dass es nur daran liegt, und Zevran gibt zu, dass es auch noch damit zusammenhängen könnte, dass er die letzten vier Assassinen samt Gefolgschaft, die man ihm hinterhergeschickt hat und einen Gildenmeister getötet hat. Als Ihr zu dem Schluß kommt, dass Ihr Euch Zevran anders vorgestellt habt, klärt er Euch auf, was es mit Nuncio auf sich hat. Dieser sei in Wahrheit ebenfalls eine Krähe und will ihn zur Strecke bringen. Um Euch einzuspannen, hat er einige Märchen vom Stapel gelassen. Ihr könnt ihn nun zu Nuncio bringen, aber er warnt Euch: Nuncio wird es Euch nicht danken, sondern versuchen, Euch zu töten. Ihr müsst nun entscheiden, hat ob Ihr Zevran zu Nuncio bringt oder ihn laufen lasst. thumb|200px|Zevran läßt Hawke nicht alleine gegen Nuncio kämpfenLäßt Ihr ihn gehen und macht Ihr Euch dann auf dem Weg zu Nuncio, erscheint Zevran von selbst im Lager der Krähen und es kommt zum Kampf, denn - wie von Zevran vorhergesagt - plante Nuncio auf jeden Fall Euch zu töten. Habt Ihr ihn ausgeliefert, scheint er nicht sonderlich verbittert, beteiligt sich aber nicht am Kampf. Ablauf Voraussetzung: falls man einen Spielstand von importiert hat, muss Zevran Arainai darin noch am Leben sein. Es wird empfohlen, diese Quest unbedingt zu beenden, bevor man Merrills Begleiterquest Ein neuer Weg startet. Sollte man sich entschließen, die Dalish zu töten, bevor sie einem verraten, wo Zevran sich befindet, kann die Krähenmord-Quest nicht beendet werden. * Sprich mit Nuncio Caldera Lanos vor der Blühenden Rose. * Begib dich zum Sunderhügel außerhalb Kirkwalls und sprich mit der Elfin Variel. * Kämpfe dich durch die Höhle und finde Zevran. * Entscheide was mit ihm geschehen soll. * Begib dich zum Lager der Antivaner und besiege die Gegner. * Sprich erneut mit Zevran, um den Quest abzuschließen. Belohnung * Wenn Zevran nicht ausgeliefert wurde: 1 & Dolch Gewandheit Hinweise und Konsequenzen * Wenn Isabela zu Hawkes Gefährten gehört, sollte sie bei dieser Quest dabei sein. Ihre Anwesenheit macht viel aus. * Sollte dies der erste Besuch auf dem Sunderhügel im dritten Akt sein, wird man kurz nach der Ankunft von Dieben überfallen. In den Überresten des Anführers findet man den Sylvanholz-Ring - ein Geschenk für Merrill. * Auf dem Pfad zum Lager der Dalish kann die awierganische Schriftrolle eingesammelt werden, um den entsprechenden Nebenquest Die awierganischen Schriftrollen: Dritte Gruppe zu beginnen. * In der Nähe des Kürzlich geöffneten Durchgangs befindet sich ein Oger, der noch von anderen Wesen der Dunklen Brut unterstützt wird. Vor der Berghöhle greifen Wespenspinnen die Gruppe an. Zwischen beiden Schlachtfeldern kann die Vorlage der Rune der Tapferkeit aus einem Knochenhaufen gesammelt werden. * Im Inneren der Berghöhle greifen bei der Holztreppe mehrere Wellen von Spinnen an. In einem Knochenhaufen findet man die Rüstungsverbesserung Gesiedete Lederplatten für Isabela. * Im Norden der Höhle greift ein Varterral an. Dieser Gegner dürfte schon seit Merrills Begleiterquest Spiegelbild bekannt sein. * Beim Gespräch mit Zevran kann man entscheiden, ob man ihn als Gefangenen zu Nuncio mitnimmt, oder ihn laufen lässt. Ist Isabela in der Gruppe, wird sie ein neckisches Wortgeplänkel führen. Zevran kann sich sogar spielerisch mit Hawke einlassen. Sollte man jedoch einen Spielstand importiert haben, in dem Zevran eine Beziehung mit dem Wächter hatte, wird sein Auftreten nicht ganz so kokett sein. * Wenn man Zevran erlaubt, die Höhle zu verlassen, wird er im Antivaner-Lager zurückkehren und an Hawkes Seite kämpfen. Als zusätzliche Belohnung überreicht er einem einen netten Dolch. * Händigt man ihn stattdessen Nuncio aus, wird er nicht am Kampf teilnehmen. Er ist nicht sonderlich erbost über den Verlauf, bietet aber auch kein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit an. * Sofern Zevran in der importierten Weltlage keine Beziehung mit dem Wächter führte, kann man noch etwas zusätzlichen Spaß mit dem Elfen haben. Ist Isabela in der Party, wird sie Zevran einen Antrag machen. Ist man gerade in einer romantischen Beziehung mit Isabela, kann man die Option "Gut, ich bin dabei" nutzen, damit es zu einem Dreier kommt. en:A Murder of Crows Kategorie:Sekundäre Quests (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Quests (Akt III) Kategorie:Sunderhügel